Attack of the Fans
by Mista-Heesh
Summary: Anakin, Obi, and Grievous are sick and tired of being attacked by fangirls. Read to see what happens!UPDATE: Anakin is the star of the book now, :
1. First Attack

Attack of the Fans 

By** Agent Swiper**

This is going to be my first full-length fanfic, so please R&R!

Chapter 1 

**A Blockage**

"Riiiing…"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Anakin, Master Yoda has a new mission for us."

Anakin Skywalker scratched his head stupidly and lazily at the same time.

"Obi-I mean-Master, I didn't brush my teeth yet, I'm shirtless and I didn't go to the bathroom."

Obi Wan Kenobi sighed at the other end of the phone line. Why was his padawan so uncooperative?

"Okay, Ani, relieve yourself at the toilet and let's get on with it."

"Don't call me Ani."

"…Whatever."

Anakin put the phone on hold and rushed to the bathroom.

Obi heard the distant sound of a flush, then the sound of rushing water.

Obi tapped his foot impatiently until finally, Anakin was back on line.

"Putting on my bots, Master."

Finally, Anakin rushed out from his bedroom.

As Anakin had expected, Obi and he were stuck in the _invisible hand, _electro-bonded, and waiting besides a restroom for some battle droids to finish their business.

Once they were done, the two Jedi were herded into the General's Quarters with a pitchfork.

"_Obi_," Anakin whispered.

"What?"

"_Look._"

Obi looked to see a mob of girls (all holding flags colored pink) all giggling and chittering excitedly to each other.

Anakin counted about twenty.

Suddenly, a certain girl with blonde hair partially dyed pink noticed Anakin.

"It's Anakin Skywalker!!!" she shrieked.

Anakin widened his eyes.

A group of ten girls looked at him, screamed, and jumped on him.

Five other girls attacked Obi.

Suddenly, the whole ship was full of screaming, terrified screams and joyous screams both.

Anakin noticed General Grievous rapidly sinking into a mass of girls cheering.

"General!" Anakin yelled. "Ditto!"

Grievous did not hear him, for he was consumed by all the girls.

Battle droids fired their guns, only to be grabbed by the girls and drowned, too.

Anakin tried to blow some girls off him through the Force, but a girl stopped in front of him and held up a small tube.

"Anti-Force!" The girl sneered mischievously.

She giggled evilly.

Grievous had escaped the girls and was about to grab an emergency switch but the girl with the anti-Force triple back flipped into Grievous and the General collapsed, just as the girl cried "My hero!"

Then it just hit Anakin.

"Master, these aren't just girls…" he said.

Grievous, Obi and Anakin looked at each other fearfully.

"_They're fan girls!!!" _


	2. Padme's Opinion

**ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS!**

BY Agent Swiper

I finally got around to finishing this! I was busy with my latest fanfic Nightslayer (look up Nightslayer to read it). Enjoy!

"gasp!"

Anakin surfaced from the sea of fangirls that were stacked on top of him.

He swam across to Obi's side.

"Obi-I mean, Master?" he called out.

Obi surfaced, splashing some girls.

Wait. _Splashing?_

Anakin and Obi looked down to see water!

_Water!_

"Ugh," Anakin mumbled. "Fisto!"

Right on cue, a bunch of girls surfaced from the water, all squealing, as they carried off Kit Fisto.

All the left over girls noticed Anakin and Obi.

"AAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!" The girls made a tremendous wave and splashed against Obi and Anakin!

Anakin and Obi were under in a matter of seconds.

_It seems we have failed the mission, _Anakin thought. _The general has escaped, and here we are, the best Jedi, waterlogged. _

"Hey, you can't do this to the best Jedi!" Obi yelled at the girls.

"Don't encourage them!" Anakin whined.

Obi ignored him, but, a wave of girls splashed down on them again.

Anakin, wondering how Fisto got the water into the ship, used the force to jump towards the general's coffeemaker, and simply filled a cup and watched Obi's battle begin.

"Can I share that?"

Anakin wheeled around to see a girl who looked exactly like him grin innocently.

Anakin backed away. "Get away!"

The girl obviously walked up to him.

Anakin tripped and got up again. "Get away, I said!"

The girl squealed and lunged on Anakin!

"AAAUGH!"

Anakin woke up to find himself in his own bed with Padme.

At first sight, he thought it was a fangirl and moved away, but finally realized the fangirl thing was just a nightmare.

"Stupid me," Anakin mumbled.

The next morning…

"'Morning, Ani," Padme said to Anakin once he was at the breakfast table.

"Hi," Anakin said. "Padme, I had a bad dream!"

Padme rolled her eyes. "Another one of me 'dying in childbirth', huh?"

Anakin shook his head vigorously. "No, something worse!"

Padme looked at Anakin. "Like you divorcing?"

Anakin shook his head even more vigorously. "Worse!"

Padme raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Anakin looked back and forth, and once it was confirmed nobody was around, Anakin leaned over to Padme, knocking over some salt.

"I…was…being…attacked…"

"By who?"

"By…"

Anakin leaned closer.

"_Fangirls…" _he whispered.

Anakin leaned back.

First, Padme looked shocked, then she burst out laughing!

"Boy, Anakin, you sure have the dumbest dreams!!!" Padme screeched.

Anakin ran off and blocked his ears. Yeah, Padme was great and all, but she could break windows.


End file.
